


Unshaken by the Darkness - EXTRAS! :)

by HereBeDragons



Series: Unshaken by the Darkness [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Calendar, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBeDragons/pseuds/HereBeDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some supplemental materials that go along with my Dragon Age story, "Unshaken by the Darkness."</p><p>Current extras include: Thedas Calendar and Unshaken Timeline (both for keeping all the dates straight), a map of Ferelden, artwork of Rhianna, drawn by myself and various other artists, as well as images I've made at the Azalea's DollDivine doll creator site.  </p><p>New things to be added regularly. I suggest going through this work "chapter by chapter," if you have not yet read all the currently published chapters of "Unshaken." There are illustrations and artwork in some chapters here that are spoilers for things in the story. However, any chapter that contains spoilers is clearly labeled as such. So, if you navigate chapter by chapter, you can just look at the artwork for the chapters you've read, and move to the next chapter without worrying about seeing things you might not want to see.</p><p>There are also separate works for character face claims, and for artwork that is not safe for viewing at work (NSFW Extras).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeline and Calendar for "Unshaken by the Darkness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Timeline for events in "Unshaken by the Darkness," as well as an explanation of the Thedas annual calendar, as I envision it for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no spoilers in this chapter.

**Unshaken Timeline:**

 

Here are a few important milestones in the calendar, some from canon (regular typeface), and some I've made up on my own (these are italicized):

 

8:78 Blessing - Maric Theirin born

_8:80 Blessing - Loghain Mac Tir born on 9 Wintersend_

8:82 Blessing - Eamon Guerrin born

8:89 Blessing - Teagan Guerrin born

_8:92 Blessing - Duncan (future Warden Commander) born_

8:96 Blessing - Rebel queen Moira Theirin murdered; beginning of Maric's Rebellion

8:99 Blessing - Prince Maric holds court at Gwaren; Battle of West Hill; Battle of River Dane

 

9:01 Dragon - Death of usurper Meghren; end of Orlesian occupation of Ferelden

9:02 Dragon - Maric Theirin crowned King of Ferelden

_9:03 Dragon - Fergus Cousland and Anora Mac Tir born_

_9:04 Dragon - Nathaniel Howe born_

9:05 Dragon - Cailan Theirin born

9:08 Dragon - Queen Rowan (Guerrin) Theirin dies

9:10 Dragon - Grey Wardens allowed into Ferelden for the first time in 200 years (events of "The Calling")

_9:12 Dragon - Rhianna Cousland born on 1 Solace_

9:20 Dragon - Celene becomes Empress of Orlais

_9:22 Dragon - Fergus and Oriana married_

_9:24 Dragon - Oren Cousland born_

 

Rather than adding to this calendar as things happen in the story, I will eventually add a separate timeline for story events at the end, so that spoilers are not included in this one. Please note that there are a great many inconsistencies within the game canon itself, so even dates I have listed as "canonical" may conflict with other dates found elsewhere in the games or books. This timeline represents my best effort to reconcile these conflicts, while sticking to as many "fixed points" in the timeline as possible.

 

 

 

**Thedas Calendar:**

 

This is adapted from the Dragon Age Wiki (http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Calendar), which tells us that the calendar in Thedas consists of twelve thirty-day months, with four annums that signify the transitions between the seasons, as well as a fifth annum that celebrates the start of the new year*. But rather than equating First Day with January 1st (as many of the DA calendars have done), I'm using a system developed (as far as I know) by Kira Tamarion at Cheeky Monkeys of Dragon Age, which shifts the calendar a couple of months forward so that First Day corresponds with the beginning of Spring in our calendar, rather than our New Year's Day (although it still marks the first day of the new year in Thedas).

 

So . . . to sum up, the annual calendar as I envision it looks like this:

 

First month: Wintermarch = March

_Annum: First Day (1 Wintermarch) = first day of the new year_

_Annum: Wintersendh (1 Guardian) = Spring Equinox_

Second month: Guardian = April

Third month: Drakonis = May

Fourth month: Cloudreach = June

_Annum: Summerday (1 Bloomingtide) = Summer Solstice_

Fifth month: Bloomingtide = July

Sixth month: Justinian = August

Seventh month: Solace = September

_Annum: Funalis (1 August) = Fall Equinox (also corresponds with our Halloween)_

Eighth month: August = October

Ninth month: Kingsway = November

Tenth month: Harvestmere = December

_Annum: Satinalia (1 Firstfall) = Winter Solstice (also corresponds with our Yule and Christmas)_

Eleventh month: Firstfall = January

Twelfth month: Haring = February

 

 

* I know that some people leave the annums out of the thirty-day months, but I am including them. Just to make my life a bit easier. Also, I'm not saying that this is the "right" or "only" way to interpret the Thedas calendar (or even the way the game developers envisioned it). But it's the way that makes the most sense to me, so hopefully this will help the dates and seasons and things clearer as they're written in my story. :)

ETA: I have switched the solstice and equinox holidays to the first day of the month, rather than the last day of the previous month, as per "World of Thedas." 

 


	2. "Unshaken" Map of Ferelden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the map of Ferelden as I envision it for "Unshaken by the Darkness." All of the places that are specified in canon have remained in their original locations. There are also places mentioned in canon that I have placed on the map myself (Rainesfere and Oswin, for example). And there are a lot of locations that I've made up entirely, for the purposes of my story. 
> 
> If I mention a location in my story, and you're wondering where exactly in Ferelden it can be found, this is the place to look. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no spoilers in this chapter.

 

Below are the nobles that I have associated with each of these places. If you have questions about any of these, feel free to ask, and I can tell you exactly where the names and places were derived, and my logic behind any decisions I made in where to place things on the map. 

 

_Legend:_

Regular typeface - Game, book, or RPG (Green Ronin) canon  
Italics - I have taken some liberty with this, either with names or placement on the map. Some of these places and people are completely of my own invention.

 

**Teyrnirs:**

 Gwaren - Loghain Mac Tir  
Highever - Bryce Cousland 

  **Arlings:**

Amaranthine - Rendon Howe  
Denerim - Urien Kendalls  
Redcliffe - Eamon Guerrin  
Southron Hills - Voychek Neruda  
South Reach - Leonas Bryland  
West Hills - Gallagher Wulff

  **Bannrics:**

 _Abervale -_ Fahren  
Amaranthine City - Esmerelle  
 _Ayre - (name to be determined)  
_ _Blackburn_  - Telman  
Blackmarsh - No Bann  
Dragon's Peak - Sighard _Davies  
_ _Drakon River_  - Gordon Curwen  
 _Hafter River_ \- _Lucas_ Bronach   
Knotwood Hills - _(name to be determined)  
_ Lothering -  _Ceorlic  
_ _Lowden_  - Perrin  
 _Northmuir_  - Nicola Baranti  
 _Oswin_ \- Gerald Valdric   
 _Penfro - (name to be determined)  
_ _Rainesfere_  - Teagan Guerrin  
 _River Dane_ \- Loren _Blaydon_  
The Ruswold - Valudur Krole  
Sothmere - Karel Dusic  
Vintiver  - Renata Tremaine  
 _Waking Sea_ \- _Ranulf_ Eremon, later Alfstanna Eremon  
West Hill - Franderel  
 _White River_ \- Reginalda  
 _Winter's Breath - Ramsey_

 


	3. Dragon Age Songs - Master List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master list of the Dragon Age songs I have recorded; more will be added over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no spoilers in this chapter.

**Songs that accompany chapters of "Unshaken by the Darkness:"**

Book One:

[Chapter 27](../../../377497/chapters/903036): "[Bonny Alamar](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/31513408604/bonny-alamar-performed-by-me-this-song-is)" - a traditional Fereldan folk song

[Chapter 41](../../../377497/chapters/1040254): "[Fereldan Dirge](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/36970938988/fereldan-dirge-by-heretherebdragons-another-song)" - sung at King Maric's funeral

[Chapter 47](../../../377497/chapters/1123437): "[Through the Denerim Fair](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/39583379908/through-the-denerim-fair-this-is-a-version-of-one)" - a traditional Fereldan folk song

[Chapter 52](../../../377497/chapters/1226598): "[Harvest Home](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/42260928242/harvest-home-a-dragon-age-song-the-thedosian)" - a traditional Fereldan song for Funalis.

Chapter 68: "[Rose Red](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/50843725452/this-is-a-medley-of-two-traditional-songs-rose)" - a traditional Fereldan song.

Book Two:

Chapter 14: "[Spirits](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/66413117402/it-is-said-that-on-the-night-before-she-was)" - a song about Andraste's martyrdom at the hands of the Imperium.

Chapter 14: "[Lake of Calenhad](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/57294841959/rhianna-learned-this-traditional-fereldan-folksong)" - a traditional Fereldan folksong. 

Chapter 37: "[Aveline the Brave](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/51858660621/artwork-aveline-of-legend-by-foxghost-in-the)" - an original song based on the story of Aveline of legend, the first woman to become a chevalier. 

**Dragon Age holiday songs:**  

 "[Silent Night, Satina's Night](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/38442068160/silent-night-satinas-night-a-dragon-age)" - a Satinalia carol

"[A Toast to All Fereldans](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/38755559480/a-toast-to-all-fereldans-a-satinalia-carol)" - A Satinalia carol

"[The Visiting Song](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/39346219846/the-visiting-song-a-dragon-age-holiday-song-a)" - A First Day carol

**Miscellaneous songs:**  

" [Bonny Lynne](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/41347987474/bonny-lynne-from-dragon-age-origins-bonny) "-  my setting of the nursery rhyme from Haven. (There is a second, spookier version as well, " [Bonny Lynne Pop](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/41383612765/heretherebdragons-here-an-alternate-somewhat) "). 

"[First Day They Come](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/51357050729/another-song-based-on-lyrics-from-the-dragon-age)" - my setting of Hespith's chant from the Deep Trenches.

"[Spirits (Andraste Version)](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/33199769404/heretherebdragons-spirits-by)" - a song about Andraste's martyrdom at the hands of the Tevinter Imperium (accompanies the story "[Spirits](../../../558745)"; this version is slightly different than the one linked with Chapter 14 above).

"[In Uthenera](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/59733259984/for-my-10-000th-post-have-a-remix-of-my-cover-of)" - also known as "Leliana's Song"

"[I Dreamed a Dream](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/40415630982/i-dreamed-a-dream-a-dragon-age-song-here-it)" (Cousland version) - a female Cousland laments how her life has changed since becoming a Grey Warden

"[Empty Stairs and Empty Courtyards](http://heretherebdragons.tumblr.com/post/48541411310/happy-belated-birthday-cypheroftyr-defira-and-i)" (Anders version) - Anders laments the loss of his friends after events in Kirkwall.

 

They are all available to [download here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/yha7azr6iwhvnfi/0Bj00Ujvxx); please download for personal use only. <3


	4. Chapter Illustrations - Book One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork that accompanies specific chapters of Unshaken by the Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS. All artwork is in chapter order, though, so you should be safe scrolling down as far as you've read and then stopping as soon as you see a chapter listed beyond the ones you have already read.

 

Chapter One: Knights and Chevaliers - [by Helila](http://helila.tumblr.com/)

 

Chapter Five: "A litter of kittens" - by HereBeDragons (me!)

 

Chapter Six: "Alone since the kitten" - by me.

 

Chapter Six: "Out into the Night," painted by the amazing [Epsifawnshawn](http://epsifawnshawn.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions). Loghain carries Rhianna home after her ordeal in the abandoned guard tower.

 

 

Cropped: 

 

Chapter Eight: "Streaks of pigment on canvas," by me.

 

 

Chapter Ten: Rhianna, as she appeared to Eleanor in a dream, by [MistyTang](http://mistytang.deviantart.com/). 

 

 

Chapter Fifteen: This gorgeous painting of Rhianna, Loghaina and Maric was painted by [Epsifawnshawn](http://epsifawnshawn.tumblr.com/).

 

Chapter Forty-nine - "What would you have said?" [By Hawkeward](http://hawkeward.tumblr.com/post/69042071916/commission-for-heretherebdragons-a-scene-from)

 

Chapter Fifty-One: Rhianna and Loghain taking shelter from a thunderstorm in a ruined Almarri temple near Dragon's Peak. This gorgeous artwork was drawn by [Chenria](http://chenria.tumblr.com/).

 

 

Chapter Fifty-nine: Rhianna and Loghain at Teyrn's Peak, by [Domirine](http://domirine.tumblr.com/). 

Chapter Sixty: Rhianna braids Loghain's hair, by [Spader7](http://spader7.tumblr.com/)

 

Chapter Sixty-two: There is NSFW artwork for this chapter, which can be viewed [here](../../../799556). 

Chapter Seventy-seven - "Joy and laughter and love" - [by Emilycomicsmith](http://emilykcomicsmith.tumblr.com/post/74066550550/double-bust-full-colour-commission-for)


	5. Chapter Illustrations - Book Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork that accompanies specific chapters of Unshaken by the Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS. All artwork is in chapter order, though, so you should be safe scrolling down as far as you've read and then stopping as soon as you see a chapter listed beyond the ones you have already read.

Chapter Fourteen - "By this time tomorrow" - by [Mena](http://mena-art.tumblr.com/post/66647443727/commission-of-rhianna-cousland-loghain-mac-tir)

 

Chapter Twenty-four - "Nous devons traverser" by [Alex](http://eyeofmantorok.tumblr.com/post/76051536889):


	6. Rhianna Cousland Doll Maker Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are images of Rhianna in some of the different costumes she wears during the story. All of these were created at the Azalea's DollDivine site, using the Tudor or Game of Thrones doll makers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS.

Anora Mac Tir and Rhianna Cousland - Before the Royal Wedding:

 

Rhianna Cousland and Loghain Mac Tir, at the wedding banquet: 

(It's not a very good likeness of Loghain, but at least it gives an idea of the clothing he wore that day)

 

 

Rhianna, in the dress she wears when she comes to meet Loghain at the dock when he returns from searching for Maric: 

 

Delilah Howe, Rhianna Cousland, and Anora Theirin, at King Maric's wake: 

 

Rhianna, in the gown Loghain brought back for her from Rivain:

Chapter 52 - Rhianna's gowns for Funalis: 

At Bann Nicola Baranti's Grand Ball:

Chapter 68: Bryce, Rhianna, Empress Celene, and Prince Gauvain: 

Chapter 72: Dollmaker Images. Sorry that only Rhianna has a mask. When my field season is over, and I have more time, I may update these. Because they'd be WAY cooler if they all has masks. But it was taking a long time in photoshop. :) 

Rhianna and Gauvain, dressed as Haelia Cousland and a werewolf, and Empress Celene and King Cailan, dressed as the symbols of their respective countries: a half-sun, and a mabari hound.

 

Bryce Cousland and Lady Elise, dressed as a wolf and a milkmaid; and Babette De Launcet and Fergus Cousland, dressed as a hare and a fox. 

Chapter 73: Rhianna and Gauvain (and a new friend) in the Royal Forest.


	7. Portraits of Rhianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portraits done of Rhianna Cousland by various artists. None of them illustrate published chapters in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain spoilers.

Rhianna Cousland, in the Deep Roads. Painted by [QueenDread](http://queendread.tumblr.com/). 

 

 

Rhianna and her companion animals, Dane, Faolan and Gwyn, painted by [Sionid](http://sionid.tumblr.com/):

Rhianna, by [Foxghost](http://foxghost.tumblr.com/)

 

Rhianna, after the Blight, by my dear friend [Sehnsuchttraum](http://sehnsuchttraum.tumblr.com/post/63155401578/10-dollar-bust-commissions-its-that-time-again): 

 

An earlier Rhianna, also by [Sehnsuchttraum](sehnsuchttraum.tumblr.com). 

 

Rhianna, drawn for me as a birthday gift by the [Kakumei](http://kakumei.tumblr.com) :

 

Rhianna Cousland, drawn by [WhitethornWolf](http://whitethornwolf.tumblr.com/):

 

 

Rhianna Cousland, drawn for me by [Kakumei](http://kakumei.tumblr.com)

 

Here are a couple of adorable portraits of Rhianna, drawn by the lovely Tyrannosaurustex:

 

 

 


	8. Rhianna and Loghain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork of Rhianna and Loghain together. None of these things illustrate specific events in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not contain spoilers.

Rhianna and Loghain by [Psamophis](http://dfalcao-art.tumblr.com/):

A bit of holiday cheer, which was a Christmas gift from Kaku in 2012. According to Kaku:  _I didn’t think Loghain would have been keen with wearing a Christmas sweater so Rhianna found a way to compensate for his lack of silliness XD_

 

 

 

Aren't they adorable? Rhianna and Loghain chibis, by [Dalish Took](http://dalishtook.deviantart.com/).


	9. Animal Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the animal companions found in "Unshaken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains very mild potential spoilers.

Rhianna, with all her precious companions: Dane, Faolan and Gwyn, by [Sionid](http://sionid.tumblr.com/): 

A portrait of Rhianna's destrier, Faolan, by the absolutely lovely [Sandetiger](http://www.sandetiger.tumblr.com/tagged/art):

 

 

As requested by Denfree and Lady Darksbane: I drew Lady Harriet's cats, dressed up in their bonnets. (Well, this isn't all of the cats, just a few of them). Meet Ser Hemsworth, Lord Hiddles and Lady Scarlett:

 


	10. Dollmaker Images for Book Two: Lights in the Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love playing around with the Dollmaker. :) Will be updated with more dolls as we proceed through the story. 
> 
> May contain spoilers.

Chapter 7 - Rhianna and Duncan visit Kinloch Hold, and recruit Solona Amell (also pictured: First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir): 

 

Chapter 9 - Solona Amell is reunited with Leandra and Bethany Hawke: 

  


**Chapter 12 - Korcari Wilds**

Jory, Daveth, Alistair, Rhianna and Solona meet Morrigan.

  


Meeting Morrigan's mother. 


	11. Dollmaker Images by Irish Changeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This deserves a chapter of its own, because, while I enjoy playing around in the dollmaker, Irish_Changeling is the QUEEN of the dollmaker. She does the most amazing things, and she has graciously made a number of gorgeous dolls of Rhianna (and Loghain, and various other Unshaken characters). Thank you, B! I love every single one of these. <3

The Cousland Family, in Highever heraldry colors:

 

The Couslands, in Cousland heraldry colors: 

 

Eight-year-old Rhianna trapped in the abandoned guard tower: 

 

Rhianna and Loghain at a masquerade with a wolf/barbarian theme - Haelia Cousland, and a Raven theme for Loghain.

 

Loghain and Wood Nymph Rhianna: 

 

Bryce, Rhianna, Celene and Gauvain, with Orlesian-style masks: 

 

Another style of masks (in Game of Thrones dollmaker, instead of Tudor):

 

Rhianna and Gauvain's masquerade costumes: 

 

Rhianna and Gauvain: 

 

The "Orlesian Zorro" - a headcanon for what happens to the boy who grabbed Gauvain's wig off the ground on First Day :D

 

The Couslands, done in the Lord of the Rings scenemaker: 

 

Rhianna, with her hair long, and then after she cuts it at the beginning of the Blight (with Loghain and Duncan): 

 

And finally, a modern Rhianna, done in the Deluxe Pin Up Girl game: 


End file.
